1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant and small children concave pillow sewn to a security garment that prevents the pillow from covering or obstructing the infant's airways, aiding in the prevention of Flat Head Syndrome or Positional Plagiocephaly and in helping reduce risk of SIDS-Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is currently recommended by the “Back to Sleep” Campaign to place infants on their back to sleep, as such measurement is believed to highly reduce the risk of SIDS-Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. The United States “Back to Sleep” Campaign was launched in June 1994 by the U.S. Public Health Service, American Academy of Pediatrics, SIDS Alliance, and Association of SIDS and Infant Mortality Programs, with endorsements by over 60 organizations. Since the Campaign has been introduced, the number of cases of SIDS has been reduced by approximately 50%. But, while the “Back to Sleep” Campaign has gained its place in the United States and other foreign countries, it has caused a rapid 50% increase of Flat Head Syndrome cases as a result of only placing babies on their back to sleep. Positional Plagiocephaly or Flat Head Syndrome develops because the skull of an infant is very soft and susceptible to remolding due to external pressures, such as a flat mattress on the infant's crib.
The “Back to Sleep” Campaign does not recommend the use of any loose crib blankets or loose pillows near infants. The use of loose crib blankets and/or loose pillows is believed to be one of the factors that increase the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. This follows since loose blankets or loose pillows can potentially cover or obstruct the infant's airway resulting in re-inhaling exhaled carbon dioxide and/or suffocation.
While there has been progress towards reducing the risk of SIDS, there are no efficient, practical and safer measures or products available to promote the infant's natural shape of the head and reduce the number of Flat Head Syndrome cases. Positional Plagiocephaly is only properly prevented or corrected in the early months of one's life, while the skull of the infant is still susceptible to external pressures. When such condition is left untreated, it can cause one's head to have deformed and asymmetrical shape.